


The Wolf In The Woods

by Chibibri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Voltron au, Werewolf, Werewolves, maybe smut, red riding hood spin off, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibibri/pseuds/Chibibri
Summary: Keith, having finally graduated, couldn’t wait to start his lnew life in a lake house in the woods. Only to find out there’s a rampaging wolf on the prowl killing people around his new home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so pls bare with me I hope you like it and there will also be multiple chapters not just one

Keith was already tired after his graduation party and couldn’t wait to go home and crash, hard. But when he got home his foster father, Sendak, had other plans.

Keith had mainly grown up as an orphan. His mother vaguely disappeared when he was just a baby, and his father had raised him for a couple of years until he passed from an unfortunate accident. So, he was stuck with his mother’s said “friend”, Sendak. Life wasn’t all that bad. Sendak might be harsh and cruel, but had plenty of money that worked to Keith’s benefit. He went to a nice school and had all the top brand clothing, only thing was the fights he’d regularly get into. Sendak would usually pay off the principle and discipline committee, but would have his own punishment and lecture at his apartment.

Sendak had secretly planned a trip to his lake house a couple of hours away and even invited Keith’s friends. Which Keith was very interested in knowing how Sendak even new them. But they all seemed content. Pidge and Hunk were playing with some portable game devices that Keith had never seen before, and Lance was hogging up the front seat, snoozing away. He snickered at Lance and reminded himself to give him a high five for agitating Sendak with his snoring.

Keith watched Pidge and Hunk play smiling some but eventually fell asleep leaning on Hunk’s shoulder with the light, bubbly, happiness of graduating.

...

Keith awoke to a car door slamming shut and looked around some-the lake house was beautiful. It had a gorgeous view of the lake and really looked like an old cabin from old folktales. It had a nice porch with wooden rockers and a bench swing to the side. Not to mention all of the woods.

Keith jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Lance’s shrill scream and looked at him. Lance was staring at his reflection in the car window and Keith started chuckling- Lance had a mustache, glasses, and all other kinds of doodles on his face which Keith was certain came from Pidge and Hunk. “Oh now it’s on, just you two wait. You definitely won’t get away with this!” Lance yelled from the car frantically trying to scrub off the ink.

Pidge and Hunk laughed and giggled. “I’ll take my chances!” Pidge laughed as lance jumped out of the car chasing them inside.

Keith smiled and got out grabbing his bags, using his phone to check and make sure he wasn’t a victim of Pidge’s merciless humor. He wasn’t thankfully. He then looked up at the sky as he walked towards the house, the moon was a quarter and a half full. A few more days and it’d be full, Keith bet it was beautiful when the place was lit up by the moons glow. He should get some pictures then. This could be the only time he’d be here after all.

The stairs made slight creaks as Keith went up to his room. As far as he could tell the house was very old. He wondered if Sendak had bought this place or if his family had owned it decades ago. Where is Sendak..?...he must’ve went to bed already. That shouldn’t surprise him Sendak never was a socialist due to his temper. He hoped Sendak wouldn’t flare up with his friends here. Sendak’s flares usually ended up with Keith having bruises on his face and explaining to his friends that it was nothing.

Keith opened his door to what he assumed was his room and looked around. It was actually a pretty spacious and cozy room. He set his bags down as he started to make up his bed and change into his pjs jumping as he heard Lance yell “GOODNIGHT NERD DUDES! SEE YA TOMORROW! REST UP ITS GONNA BE A GREAT DAY!” He smirked then a thud went throughout the house. “SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE!” Sendak didn’t sound to pleased but Keith could hear everyone else giggle. Maybe this will be a good trip. He smiled as he thought to himself laying down as he slowly drifted to sleep.

...

The first two days was pretty fun. Keith taught Hunk how to fish, Pidge just watched and Lance would shiver at the thought of harming and touching a slimy fish. They went swimming and Sendak even allowed them to go to town but only if they’d go grocery shopping since some animal or someone got into their freezer outside. Keith stopped at the front window if the grocery store, there were posters all around warning people of a wolf that had apparently been attacking people recently.

“You think it’ll come for us in our sleep?” Lance said smirking making claws with his hands hovering over Keith. “Quit messing around.” Said Keith has he playfully pushed lance off. “Well there is a chance we could encounter it, I mean we are staying in the middle of the woods.” Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses. “Wait what? Really?” Hunk slightly whined and Keith sighed, “we’ll be ok. There’s guns at the lake house and Sendak made sure I knew how to defend myself. Besides why would a wolf come mess with a cabin full of people. They usually prefer to be left alone and avoid people.” Hunk: “O-oh ok then.”

Lance drove back while Keith slept in the passenger seat and Pidge and Hunk continued talking about the wolf. Pidge: “Maybe we should set up some cameras and find it!” Hunk: “Uh ha. No. Nononono. I’d rather just pretend it’s not here. Maybe if we leave it alone it’ll leave us alone you know?” Pidge: “Your no fun Hunk. Lance will you do it with me?” Lance: “Huh? Oh yea sure. Sounds kinda exciting” Pidge smirked at Hunk who was pouting with scrunched eyebrows.

...

It was almost nightfall when they got back and Keith was unloading groceries while everyone else went inside. Keith looked at the now full moon and smiled thinking about how lit up the place would be from the moonlight tonight. He went inside once he got all the grocery’s to see Sendak loading one of his rifles and a shotgun.

Keith: “...where are you going?”

Sendak: “ I’m sure you’ve heard of that vile wolf. A hunting party has been arranged and I’m going.”

Keith: “Why? The wolf hasn’t done anything to you has it?”

Sendak growled some looking at Keith “It’s none of you damn business now go make dinner before I get back.”

Keith rolled his eyes and started to turn around but was met with a hard back hand slap before he could even think. He stumbled and fell dropping the groceries looking at Sendak glaring.

Sendak: “Better lose that look for I slap that off to.”

Keith grabbed the groceries quickly and picked himself up walking to the kitchen and relaxed when he heard Sendak slip out. He hoped none of his friends heard that or saw it. He didn’t need to be bombarded with questions right now. Instead he made a quick meal for everyone and put it in the refrigerator and left a note and went outside making sure he had his mother’s knife on him just in case he was unlucky enough to meet the wolf. He wanted to take a walk to clear his head.

Keith walked for a while in his thoughts before he realized it was already dark. Keith could see almost everything around him with the moons glow and pulled out his phone to take a few pictures but stopped as he noticed something in one. His blood ran cold as he zoomed in to see two silver eyes staring right at him in one of the photos and he dropped his phone pulling out his knife to see if it was still there.

... There was nothing. Whatever it was, was already gone. He swallowed hard slowly turning around looking hoping he was just seeing things. _Man I really don’t need this right now. I just wanted a peaceful walk._

He jumped as he heard a twig snap and a few crunching sounds like someone walking and froze as he heard heavy breathing right behind him. _Ok ok. That thing is right behind you just spin swinging your knife. Yea_ _. I should be able to hit it for sur-_ he jumped as he felt something warm and wet touch his back and spun around looking at those bright silver eyes.

The wolf didn’t seem that surprised and was standing looking at Keith expectantly. The wolf had dark black fur with a white spot on his forehead and a few scars on his body and.... was huge!! This wolf stood almost to Keith’s chest! At least his torso. Keith slowly took a step back and was surprised as the wolf took a step forward watching his every move. He continued to walk backwards with the wolf following until Keith backed into a tree holding his knife in front of him nervously.

The wolf walked right up to him and sat looking up at Keith then back at the knife and then back at him again. It slowly opened its mouth and grabbed the knife with its teeth throwing it to the side and when Keith started to lunge to grab it the wolf snapped its fangs growling at him making him stumble back and falling against the tree on his rump.

The wolf tilted his head staring at him and walked from side to side looking Keith over.. _analyzing him..? What was it doing? Considering eating him? That... wasn’t unlikely..._ Keith realized as his face paled some. What could he do? This wolf stood up to his torso there is no way he could over power it. He was done for. If this wolf wanted a meal he was definitely gonna get it one way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! The others will be longer I promise

He snapped out of his thoughts as the wolf licked a bruise on the side of Keith’s face that he didn’t even realized had appeared. “Damn it Sendak. Now lance and them are going to wonder what happe-“ he stopped as he realized he could be in a life and death situation and he’s worrying about a simple bruise _dumb ass_. The wolf had stopped licking his bruise to... listen to Keith? But was back at it licking the bruise treating him like a little pup.

He smiled some and slowly extended a hand and the wolf didn’t moved but watched him closely ready to attack at any moment, but looked dumbfounded when Keith gently and slowly pet it. It stood there surprised at Keith’s action and eventually leaned into the touch laying across Keith’s lap making him grunt from all the weight. He didn’t realize it but he was shaking. The thought of this giant animal laying on him and able to kill him at any second didn’t really make him relax.

The wolf stayed there seeming like he wasn’t this comfortable in ages. He probably was always on the run from people and expecting them to attack at any moment. He smiled some and started petting him more and realized he had been talking to him about his problems. How Sendak would abuse him here and there and how lonely he’d feel sometimes even though he had his friends around. How he missed his parents and wished they’d never left...

“Your not so bad I guess. Definitely a good listener.” Keith chuckled some still petting the giant wolf noticing the few strands of white fur reminding him of stars in the dark night sky. He smiled some still thinking to himself drifting off to sleep snuggling into the thick warm fur.

Growling and a sudden push awoke Keith from his deep sleep. He blinked some sitting up and looked up to see Sendak aiming his rifle directly at the wolf who was now standing partially in front of Keith with his ears and tail raised.

“Keith move! Now!” Sendak yelled as he readied his rifle, only making the wolf snarl snapping his fangs. “Did you not hear me!? MOVE YOU DUMB BOY!”

Keith shook his head getting up, “No. No! Sendak he won’t hurt you! Put your gun down.” The wolf’s ears flicked back to Keith and when it heard Sendak’s name it lunged forward and in the blink of an eye Sendak was on the ground, his rifle snapped in half with part of it still in the wolf’s jaws.

Sendak struggled to pick himself up grabbing Keith’s knife which was still on the ground just as the wolf lunged again. This time latching onto Sendak’s shoulder, tearing into the flesh and digging his claw into Sendak’s eye. Sendak screamed with rage using Keith’s knife to slash the wolf’s snout. The wolf flinched only causing it to tear deeper into his arm and eye until Sendak’s arm was ripped clean off. Causing Sendak to scream a second time in pain. The wolf then jumped off of him looking at Keith holding Sendak’s arm almost... proudly before it ran off into the woods.

Keith ran and dropped beside Sendak trying to help best he can only resulting in him finding his phone and dialing 9-1-1. He then tied his shirt around what was left of Sendak’s shoulder hoping to stop the bleeding before he started swaying dizzyingly and his world faded to black.

...

The next few weeks were chaos. After the accident Sendak was stabilized in the local hospital and once he was able to leave we all went straight home. The car ride home was awful. Sendak was pissed that the wolf bested him and blamed Keith for not moving in the first place. Which Keith had to admit he felt slightly guilty about. Once home he said good bye to his friends since most of them were going to prepare for college. Keith was stuck at Sendak’s apartment helping him adjust to life with one arm and eye. After a while Keith was able to convince Sendak to give him the lake house since he was sure he wouldn’t want to go back for a while.

Keith pulled up in his new Chevy pickup truck and stepped out stretching his back looking at the large house smirking some then started unpacking. It was around 4 am when he got there and before he new it the sun was rising. He sat on the porch sipping on his fresh cup of coffee when he saw some figure limping out of the woods before face planting halfway across the drive way. Keith jumped up running over to the person. It was a fairly large man only wearing a pair of jeans with scars covering his shoulders and back. As Keith looked him over is when he noticed it. Blood....lots and lots of it. The man was practically swimming in it. Keith flipped him over as quick as he could trying to find the source. There was a large gash from the middle of his chest down to his side. It had to have happened recently Keith thought as he lifted the man letting him hang an arm over his shoulder to balance and when the man grunted and groaned in pain is when Keith really noticed his features. He had short hair with an undercut and a white tuft that stood proudly. He had long eye lashes and a sharp jawline with a long pink scar covering the brim of his nose.

Keith shook the faint blush off his face as he hobbled the man inside laying him on the living room floor by the fire pit and ran to the kitchen grabbing the closest thing to an aid kit he could find and grabbing plenty of paper towels and wash cloths as he ran back to the living room. He kneeled beside the man cleaning the blood away as fast as he could then dabbing it with some peroxide as he readied a needle. He’d never really learned how to stitch but he did take a few health classes that had a few mentions of it. He slowly started stitching the gash shut and once he was done he wrapped it nice and tight and cleaned up the mess before walking upstairs heading to room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shiro woke up the last thing he could remember was a hunter holding a dagger. He looked around some at the nice old fashioned cabin. He sit up letting the silky fur blanket slide off as he looked at his new bandages. He opened it some to see the stitches lining his chest then placed the bandages back. That’s when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked to see a frail looking man? Or teen he couldn’t tell.

“Oh your up. How are you feeling?” the man asked as he walked over to him. “O-oh...um...ok I guess.. I’m assuming your the one who patched me up?” Shiro asked looking up at him. “Yea you just wandered over and passed out cold. What happened?” Keith said sitting down. “I don’t really remember.” murmured Shiro.

“Oh...well you thirsty? Hungry? I could fix you something.” Keith said as he checked his bandages for the strange man. “I could go for a meal” Shiro smiled watching the boy check his wound.

Keith finished up, standing. “My name is Keith by the way.” “Oh I’m Shiro.” He said as he got up.

Keith walked to the kitchen starting to prepare some brunch while Shiro watched curiously. Keith couldn’t help feeling like he’d met this man before, knowing he’d never seen him before in his life. He’d definitely remember if he had. “Anything in particular?” Keith asked looking up from his task. Shiro shrugged, “Surprise me.” He smiled and so did Keith who continued to cook.

“So um... what were you doing out in the woods anyway? And... how did that happen?” Keith asked gesturing to Shiro’s bandages.

Shiro gave him a long look before answering, “Rock climbing. I fell and somehow got cut. Just tried to find the closest place where people would be, since I lost my phone in the fall.”

Keith nodded some catching onto the lie. Last time he asked he said he couldn’t remember. “Do you live around here?”  
“Um... I’ve been staying with some friends. I don’t have a place of my own.” Shiro lied. He’d been staying here until they came back recently.

“Oh. I just moved here. It’s pretty nice” said Keith pouring some batter in a pan. “Want some coffee?”

“Oh sure.” Shiro murmured. “Black?” Keith asked walking to the coffee maker.

Shiro smirked, “Yea how’d you know?” Keith chuckled some, “Lucky guess and I don’t have any creamer or sugar anyway.”

“So um. Are you getting your memory back? Last time I asked what happened you said you couldn’t remember.” Keith pressed on as he made the coffee.

Shiro silently cursed himself for slipping up. “Oh. Yeah. After I woke up good, everything became less fuzzy. Sorry about that.”

Keith nodded some, that made sense, considering he could have hit his head during the fall. He walked over handing Shiro his coffee. “Yeah it’s ok. I can understand why you couldn’t remember at first.”

Shiro smiles some and for the first time Keith notices how sharp the man’s teeth are. _Odd... oh don’t go judging the man based on his teeth. Some people have sharp teeth Keith, get over it_. Keith flipped the pancake while Shiro drank some of his coffee with a hum then a sigh, relaxing against the table feeling the liquid warm his body. He missed moments like this. With people...

“Good?” Keith asked smiling some, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts. “Yeah. I haven’t had coffee in a while.” He said with a slight smile.

“Well I’m glad I could help.” Keith said smiling more. He finally finished the first pancake and put on a plate handing it to Shiro then grabbed him some syrup and utensils. “Dig in. I’ll fix you some more if you want.” Keith said turning back to the stove. Shiro looked at the pancake then at the utensils and syrup. It’s been a couple of years... shouldn’t be to hard to get the hang of it. Thought Shiro as he picked up a fork and knife.

He slowly cut into the pancake and poured some syrup on top of it and began to eat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. Boy did he miss it. He finished his pancake in a few bites waiting for the Keith to give him more smiling excitedly.

Keith couldn’t help but giggle when he turned around to see Shiro crouched half way over the table waiting on his next pancake. He set the fresh pancake down only for Shiro to wolf it down in a few bites. Keith blinked in surprise at how fast he ate it. “Uh....want more?” Keith asked. Shiro nodded with his mouth full with a slight smile. Keith couldn’t help but blush a little and chuckle at the sight. He then turned around to continue cooking.

...

7 pancakes later Shiro was finally full and got up to help Keith clean up. Once done Keith yawned stretching. “I’ve been up all night, so I’m probably gonna take a nap. Make yourself at home.” Keith said as he walked out of the kitchen, laying on the couch, grabbing a blanket and a pillow. He snuggled into the blankets and was out like a light before he knew it.

Shiro cleaned up a little longer before heading to the living room. He cleaned up his pallet on the floor then looked at Keith. He was so nice considering Shiro was a complete and tota- no not completely a stranger Shiro thought to himself as he looked over his features. Fair skin, deep, rich brown hair. Beautiful... he rubbed Keith’s head gently, running his fingers through his hair while he thought to himself.

 _Should he leave or wait? It’s not like Keith would figure it out right? Eh it wouldn’t hurt to stay. Better then staying in that old shack in the woods_. He looked Keith over one more time before sitting in the recliner fiddling with the tv remote.

...

By the time Keith woke up it was already nightfall. He looked round rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. He wondered where Shiro went. Keith sat up throwing his legs over the side only to jump at the feeling of skin under his feet. He looked down to see a sleeping Shiro on a pallet right beside him. He smiled some as he got up being careful not to step on him. He then gently opened his bandages. Keith froze as he blinked rubbing his eyes and looked again. The cut was almost healed. Already?? It had only been a couple of hours. He had to be seeing things. Before he had a chance to get a closer look a hand grabbed his wrist gently pulling him down. Keith blushed looking at Shiro who was— _seemed_ fast asleep.

He pulled Keith closer putting an arm over him sleepily sniffing his hair making Keith blush more and start squirming to get loose. Shiro made a noise scrunching his eyebrows together still asleep causing him to hold him tighter. Keith gave up after a little still blushing and once Shiro’s grip loosened he rolled out of his grasp still blushing. Keith shook his head blushing and walked to the kitchen pretending that nothing happened. He then went upstairs collecting his dirty laundry and heading to the laundry room once he started the first load he turned around walking straight into Shiro. He blushed some taking a step back looking up at him. “Jeez you scared me.”

“Oh sorry about that,” Shiro said with a smile. “I was wondering if I could take a shower and if so do you have any clothes I could wear?” asked Shiro.

“Um, yea sure. You’ll probably have to wear some of Senda- my foster father’s clothes that he left.” Keith said causing Shiro to tense some but quickly relax.

“Ok that sounds fine. Could you lead me to the bathroom?” Said Shiro as he stepped out of Keith’s way. Keith nodded smiling some and walked up stairs to the master bath. “Towels are here, and wash cloths are here, and I’ll get you some clothes and set them outside the door.” Shiro nodded, “Thank you I really appreciate it.” He smiled some as Keith left.

Shiro locked the door walking to the mirror taking the bandages off and pulling the stitches out making a slight face as he felt the string slide out of his skin. Once they were out his wound was practically healed just a thin cut left. He turned on the shower water letting it warm then went to grab his towel and wash cloth before getting in.

Keith was doing his best to find clothes that would fit the fairly large man in the shower, down the hall. So far he was able to find him some sweats and underwear, no shirt. He continued digging through Sendak’s drawers finding a large black tank top. This would do. He folded them all neatly carrying them to the bathroom door and then walking down stairs to grab fresh bandages. Once back to the bathroom door, Shiro must have grabbed his clothes already since they were gone.

Keith knocked on the door, “Hey Shiro it’s me. I got you some fresh bandages. Can I come in?” “Huh? Oh. Yea sure.” Keith walked in feeling the warmth hit his face before finding Shiro standing at the sink. Keith face turned a bright red to see Shiro only in the black, very tight, boxer briefs. He then covered his eyes handing out the bandages. “H-here you go.” Keith stammered. Shiro looked at him and couldn’t help but chuckle while taking the bandages. “Thanks.” Keith nodded quickly walking into the hallway blushing. He kept walking till he got to his room flopping on his bed only to groan into one of his pillows still blushing. He cursed himself quietly for showing so much emotion in front of the new man. He’d probably never live it down. He checked his clock to see it was ten . He got up and got his own shower in the second bathroom. Once out it was 10:30p.m. _Another late night it is._  


	4. Chapter 4

Once Keith was dressed he walked down stairs to the kitchen to find Shiro already cooking. Shiro looked over his shoulder at him and smiled, “Since you cooked brunch for me I figured I’d cook dinner.” Keith sat at the bar, “Oh ok.” He watched Shiro cook and smiled when he saw him pick up a box of hamburger helper to read the directions. He then added some stuff of his own. Some cut up sausage, ground beef, and added a small amount of barbecue sauce stirring it all together. It smelled great making Keith’s stomach growl. Shiro smiled and once he was done he fixed him a plate handing it to him then fixed himself a plate sitting in front of him and started eating. They both ate in silence for a while.

Shiro looked up some looking at Keith some before Keith asked, “So, do you want to stay here?” Shiro looked at him a little surprised, “I- uh-... I mean... Yeah.. if it’s ok with you.”

Keith smiled and nod, “Yeah. It’s fine with me. I’ll take you to your room after we eat. This is really good by the way.”

Shiro smiled some, “Thank you. My mom taught it to me a while back. Still a little rusty though.” He said as he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

Once they were done they both helped each other clean the kitchen. Keith yawned doing his best to keep his eyes open. He didn’t know why he was so tired, he’d already had a nap today. He rubbed his eyes some and lazily grabbed Shiro’s arm pulling him up the stairs. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at Keith’s lazy behavior. It was cute. Keith led him to a door opening it. “This is your room.”

Shiro looked around at it. The room was actually pretty big considering it was a guest room. It had plenty of windows, with silky fur blankets covering the queen sized bed along with a few normal ones. He smiled a little more at it. “Thankyou, I think I’ll enjoy it here,” said Shiro as he walked in. “No problem I’m right down the hall if you need me. Goodnight.” Keith murmured as he started walking down the hall to his room. Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle some as he laid down to finally rest.

...

A sharp pain striking through Shiro’s whole body is what awakened him. He groaned in pain as more pain coursed through him in waves. _Why now of all times? Why couldn’t he ever get to relax and sleep like a normal person?? That’s all he wanted!_ Shiro growled and winced in pain as his muscles bunched together, only making them stretch and reform, repeating the motion, shredding his clothes. He felt his teeth grow larger and longer as his skull cracked and broke apart just to reform itself. I have to get out. _I’ve.. got to... get out! C-can’t risk Keith.._ his thoughts trailed off as his wolf mind set in as the rest of his body formed to match it.

He opened his eyes looking at the strange structure he was in trying to recall everything. He jumped off the bed his soft pads making him silent throughout the old cabin. He was walking around when he smelled it— no not it.. _him._ The wolf’s head turned towards the door before pushing it open following Keith’s scent down to his room. The door was cracked open allowing a cool draft in. He gently and quietly pushed the door open walking to the bed to see him, sound asleep snuggled in blankets. He was so peaceful.. he carefully climbed in bed being careful not to wake him. He laid down curling around Keith shoving his nose in Keith’s hair taking in his scent with a low, claiming, rumble coming from his chest. He licked the back of his neck putting a long leg and paw over him. He couldn’t believe he was still asleep. The more he thought about Keith the more his common human sense came to him. The more his sense returned the smaller and more human he was becoming. Once he was fully shifted back he let out a long sigh looking at Keith smiling some.  _The first person to help me turn human. He has such a hold on me already...boy what have I gotten myself into.._ he thought to himself as he fell asleep in Keith’s bed.

Keith woke up to warm, strong, arms around him. He snuggled into them at first before he realized if there were arms then a person was in his bed. He scrambled away enough to get a good look at the person realizing it was only Shiro. He sighed before blushing at the sudden realization that Shiro. Hot. Muscular. Kind. Caring. New. Stranger. Shiro, was laying in his bed with him. His face turned bright red with heat from embarrassment. What was Shiro doing here anyway? Why was he cuddling him in his room when he’s sure he lead him to his own room. Shiro made a noise moving some still asleep before feeling around trying to find Keith. Once he found Keith’s arm he grabbed him pulling him back down only to wrap his arms around him again.

Keith screamed in his head and froze.

...

Shiro woke up to a very cute,and red, content sleeping Keith. He smiled at the sight, before getting up and going down stairs to prepare breakfast.

After a while Keith woke up blinking the sleep out of his eyes, before his face turned red. He sat up seeing if Shiro was still there only to be slightly disappointed. He sighed ruffling his hair before yawning, then throwing his legs off the side of the bed standing. Opening his dresser, Keith started digging for his outfit for the day. Throwing on a t-shirt, tight jeans, and pulling his hair in a ponytail. He slowly made his way down stairs catching the delicious smell of bacon and sausage, following it to the kitchen.

Shiro was in new sweats and wearing an apron with no shirt. Keith quickly averted his eyes from the scene. He didn’t need blood rushing to his head this early in the morning. Shiro looked over his shoulder at the groggy looking man who was waddling to the table in a morning haze. He tried not to laugh at the sleepy man as he flipped a piece of bacon.

“Good morning~!” Shiro crooned with a wide, bright smile, “You sleep good?”

Keith flinched some looking at Shiro rubbing his eye. “Hmm..? ... ... oh! Yeah. You?”

“Yep. Best rest I’ve had in a while,” Shiro said with a smile so bright it was blinding. Keith stared at the man in wonder. Who could be so cheerful this early in the morning. Wait... what time is it anyway?

He looked at the clock on the wall to see it was around 6:00 am. Oh fuck no. It’s way to early. Shaking his head he leaned against the table hiding his face in his arms only to fall back asleep. Shiro looked at him still smiling some and let him sleep as he finished cooking .

Shiro had already ate when he carried Keith to his room. He was still asleep and Shiro didn’t want to wake him. Once in Keith’s room, Shiro gently laid him in bed pulling the covers up tucking him in before sitting behind him. What was he gonna do? He had imprinted on this human with no way to explain. He couldn’t just blurt out that he was a wolf with some claim over him. That wouldn’t end well, he was certain.

Shiro found himself gently rubbing circles into the sleeping man’s back. Thinking of ways to get closer to him, he knew it wouldn’t be easy.


End file.
